1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery module including a plurality of secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable. Low-capacity secondary batteries are widely used in small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, and high-capacity secondary batteries are widely used as power sources for driving motors of hybrid vehicles, etc.
Recently, high-power secondary batteries using high-energy-density non-aqueous electrolyte have been developed, and such high-power secondary batteries may be connected in series for increasing capacity and driving a motor of an electric vehicle, etc.
In general, a high-capacity secondary battery module may include a plurality of secondary batteries connected in series, and the secondary batteries may be cylinder type secondary batteries or prismatic secondary batteries.